Irresistible Libertad
by Flora-ntvg-Cullen
Summary: Alice Brandon Cullen, es una mujer casada recientemente, su esposo es un hombre frío, de negocios y con un gran defecto...alcohólico violento. Alice se enfrenta a un tortuoso matrimonio, que la obliga casi a alejarse de todos, pero para su suerte, un nuevo vecino le hará sentirse fuerte y algo más, ser de verdad amada, pero el también guarda secretos y un gran deseo de venganza...
1. Prólogo

**Holaaaas!...bien, paso a explicar que esta historia, se basa con los personajes de nuestra hermosa saga Crepusculo y la trama salió de mi loca cabezita! jjajajaja Bueno...los personajes principales son Alice y Jazz pero tambien aparecerán nuestras demas y amadas parejas! TODOS HUMANOS. y sucede en los tiempos actuales...Advertencia, es posible que haya futuros lemmons y habra escenas de violencia relativamente fuerte ademas del lenguaje para adultos" ajjaajjaajaj ok, disfruten y espero algun REVIEW para saber si continúo la historia o no!**

**Besotes!**

* * *

****Prólogo:

Debía admitirlo, ella no tenía una vida fácil como le hubiera gustado, jamás la había tenido pero todo había empeorado cuando se casó con quien pensó que era el hombre de sus sueños. Sólo anhelaba escapar de ese maldito círculo habitual que le exigía lo peor de ella. Ya no le importaba demasiado las relaciones con la gente, ni siquiera podía hablar tranquila con algún miembro de su familia y decidió alejarse lo mayor posible de las personas ajenas a su casa para no pasar incomodidad, presenciar escenas de falsedad y verguenzas. Sin embargo, ¿Por qué la irrupción de este nuevo vecino le complicaba aun más la existencia? Algo que ella se lo preguntaba casi constantemente desde el minuto siguiente en el que lo vio.

Por su lado, él, aunque ella no lo supiera, siempre estaba lo más cerca que pudiera, vigilandola, protegiéndola de si misma, de su pasado y de su tortuoso presente; y de quienes le hacen daño, aunque tampoco era consciente de la realidad cotidiana. Él sabía que no podía intervenir más de lo que ya había intervenido y eso le hacía sentirse miserable, porque aún así, sin conocerse lo suficiente, él la amaba pero ella estaba casada y seguramente enamorada de otro, su peor enemigo...

¿Hay espacio para el amor entre el odio, el rencor y el deseo de venganza?

* * *

**Ya sé que es re cortito...pero tambien les dejo el capitulo 1 asi que vayan y leanlo pleaseeee! ajajajajajaj besos!**


	2. Miserable Existencia Parte 1

**Aquí les va el primer capi!**

**emm...dejen Review!**

**Besos!**

* * *

Capitulo 1: Miserable Existencia Parte 1

Me despertó el ruido de un arma dispararse cerca de donde me encontraba, eso no me sorprendió en absoluto...Ya lo sabía, mi esposo estaba llegando a casa del bar, seguramente se encontraba a una media cuadra o menos de distancia y demasiado ebrio como para poder mantenerse mucho tiempo de pie. Y como sucedía casi habitualmente cada Viernes al regresa a casa en ese estado, algún ladrón lo suficientemente tonto u otro borracho le molestaba o quería robarle, por lo tanto este viernes había muerto alguien más en mano de mi esposo. ¿Qué hice de malo en la vida para que me pase esto? Apenas tengo 25 años y me he casado con el peor hombre de la tierra!...

Ya no hay tiempo para lamentarse -musité mientras me levantaba de la cama y me ponía mi bata de color crema. Ahora me tocaba protegerme a mí misma como cada fin de semana. Salí corriendo de la habitación y bajé las escaleras lo más rápido que pude en medio de la oscuridad de la casa. Me dirigí al cuarto de huéspedes donde se quedaba nuestra ama de llaves actual, Ángela. Entré de golpe a la habitación, ella aún no dormía por lo que me vio llegar y automáticamente dejó sobre el escritorio el libro que estaba leyendo y se levantó del sofá, caminó hacia mí y se apresuró a ayudarme a correr el pesado y gran baúl antiguo que se encontraba al pie de su cama y lo arrastramos hasta la puerta. Arrojamos el colchón de su cama sobre el piso, al pie del baúl y ambas nos recostamos allí tapadas con todas las mantas que teníamos a mano, ya que estábamos en pleno invierno y el frío se sentía en cada rincón de la casa.

Prestamos atención a cada ruido que se escuchaba desde la sala. Al parecer él acababa de entrar y estaba llamándome a medida que subía la escaleras con pasos fuertes y ruidosos. No dudaba que pronto llegaría su pequeño ataque de ira. Y así fue, no me equivoqué. Sus gritos cada vez eran mas fuertes al acercarse a la habitación que compartíamos, y al no verme allí comenzó a bajar las escaleras y gritar aún más fuerte mi nombre, acompañado con insultos que -a mi parecer- solo se le dicen a una prostituta. Eso me indignaba porque sabía que no merecía esa clase de trato, pero él estaba perdido en su borrachera y yo sólo podía ocultarme para seguir sana y salva. De repente escuchamos sus pesados y fuertes pasos acercándose a la puerta de la habitación donde estábamos. Ángela me dijo por señas que guardara silencio, entendí perfectamente que no quería que sucediera otra escena como la de la semana anterior, que al no encontrarme y si escuchar un sollozo de mi parte, él comenzó a disparar a la puerta porque no podía entrar y nosotras no le abríamos, nótese que estaba en el mismo estado de ebriedad. Sólo rezaba para que no sucediera de nuevo.

Guardamos silencio, yo me coloqué ambas manos en la boca para no emitir sonido alguno y sólo nos dedicamos a escuchar.

_- ¡Alice! maldita zorra del demonio! dónde carajo estas perra?!_

Para mi suerte ya no me hacían llorar sus palabras, ni siquiera sus golpes, me había acostumbrado y ya no le temía, pero sí apreciaba mi vida y demasiado como para animarme a enfrentarlo.

_- Aparece estúpida perra! te mataré de seguro estás ocultando a alguno de tus amantes por eso no apareces! eres una zorra! una y mil veces maldita!Púdrete._

Y eso fue todo. Sólo escuchamos algunos pasos ya lejanos y una puerta cerrarse fuertemente, obviamente se trataba de la puerta de nuestra habitación. Y, seguramente por la mañana tampoco recordaría todo lo que acababa de decir , típico.

- Señora, ¿Hasta cuándo soportará esto? -me dijo Ángela en un tono suave pero conmocionado.

En ese segundo pude ver que se acercaba su renuncia.

- Es mi esposo a pesar de todo ¿qué más puedo hacer?

-Podría irse, no tienen hijos en común, sólo desaparezca antes de que le haga algo malo.

- Ángela, lo sé, pero ¿Dónde iría? el único miembro de mi familia vive en Europa y sí, tengo mi parte de la herencia de mis padres como para vivir sola, pero aún así sabes que él no me dejaría en paz.

- Es que no quiero...

- Ya lo sé, sé que estás diciendome indirectamente que ya no trabajarás aquí, lo acepto totalmente porque es una sabia decisión.

- No quiero dejarla sola con ese hombre que usted considera su esposo, señora.

- Lo entiendo, pero debes hacer lo mejor para ti, eres joven y tienes mucho por vivir y no me llames señora.

- Verá, me ofrecieron un buen puesto en una casa muy cerca de aquí, en la esquina, no quiero que se quede sola aquí, véngase conmigo señora Alice.

- Créeme que me gustaría hacerlo, pero mi lugar está aquí con mi esposo y considerame lo suficientemente apta para cuidarme sola y manejar la casa, al menos durante un tiempo.

- Señora, sólo tiene un año menos que yo, tiene que vivir la vida con un buen hombre.

- Mi lugar es este lamentablemente, aprecio mucho tu apoyo en este último año, te extrañaré.

- Prometo que la visitaré señora Alice.

- Ángela, somos amigas, sólo dime Alice.

- Es la costumbre, te extrañaré Alice...ahora deberíamos dormir.

- Buenas noches -dijimos al mismo tiempo y nos dimos la vuelta para dormir lo que quedaba de la noche.

Siendo sincera, no pude dormir mucho esa noche ya que mis pensamientos me inundaban la mente sin darle lugar alguno al cansancio y al sueño. Ya sería otro día y no muy bueno, estaba convencida de ello.

La noche pasó de manera muy rápida y cuando abrí los ojos percatándome de la luz que ya inundaba la habitación miré hacia el reloj que colgaba en una de las paredes y vi que daba las 10.15 a.m. Me levanté con un poco de dolor de espalda, ya que dormir sobre un colchón no muy grueso en el suelo no es para nada cómodo; miré al otro lado de mi posición y Ángela no estaba allí. ¿Dónde se había metido, si el baúl aún se encontraba trabando la puerta?

- Oh, ya está despierta, venga que le preparé un baño y dejé algunas de sus ropas y un abrigo sobre el sofá.

Ángela dijo todo esto asomándose por la puerta que conectaba la habitación con su respectivo baño privado. Me sorprendía el modo tan atento que ella siempre se comportaba conmigo, yo no la consideré jamás como una simple empleada, sino como una amiga, la cual me había servida de un gran apoyo en estos últimos cinco o seis meses. Ya ni recordaba cuándo había empezado mi pequeño gran infierno personal, pero aunque ella pronto se fuera, seguramente hoy mismo, recordaría mucho nuestras charlas y siempre le estaría agradecida por su fidelidad y su discreción al no comentar con nadie todo lo que sucedía en la casa puertas adentro.

Ella tanto como yo sabía que si esa clase de información salía a la luz estaríamos en grandes problemas, ya que mi esposo era un hombre relativamente poderoso, de negocios no tan limpios, pero todos le tenían respeto y algunos incluso temor. Y era peligroso, pero eso nadie lo sabía con certeza ya que esa cara sólo la mostraba dentro de la casa. Un motivo más para tener como máximo dos empleados y no más.

Moví mi cabeza para olvidarme de todos estos pensamientos y caminé con pasos firmes hacia el baño. Si bien no tenía el mismo lujo que el mio, era cómodo y no me molestaba en absoluto, ya que siempre me consideré alguien humilde a quien los lujos no atraían. Apenas entré, Ángela cerró el grifo de agua caliente y fue hacia la puerta, era notorio que ella ya se había bañado y cambiado antes. Le agradecí con la mirada y le dedique una sonrisa sincera.

* * *

**Ok ok este fue el 1er capi! espero sus opiniones! :||||||**

**ajjajaa besos!**


	3. Miserable Existencia parte 2

**Holiis! Bien, tengo q decir que me re sorprendió entrar y leer sus Reviews! asi que desde ya muchisimas gracias x tales palabras! a las 5 q comentaron, a las q le dieron seguir y a favorito... y a todas las que lo hayan leido espero q les haya gustado la trama un poco, y les cuento, q pronto tendremos noticias de nuestro querido Jasper..**

**PD: Van a notar q lo ultimo no sabia muy bien si describirlo del todo, hice lo q la consciencia me permitió jajaja**

**Ok, les dejo q lean jajaaj Capi 2 para ustedes:...**

* * *

Miserable Existencia Parte 2:

Media hora más tarde ya había terminado de bañarme y de cambiarme. La ropa que Ángela me había dejado era casual. Unos jeans azul profundo, una remera morada manga larga, mi adorado abrigo largo negro y un par de mis cómodas botas de caña corta. También ella me había ayudado a arreglarme el cabello -que estaba bastante largo- en un lindo atado alto y luego habíamos vuelto a poner el baúl que trababa la puerta en su lugar original.

Salimos juntas hacia la cocina y preparamos una bandeja con dos tazas de café y algunas galletas dulces que habíamos preparado nosotras mismas el día anterior; y con todo listo en una bandeja de madera nos dirigimos hacia la sala. Nos encontrábamos a punto de llevar todo de regreso a la cocina cuando él bajó las escaleras ya cambiado formalmente y con una de sus manos sosteniéndose la cabeza. Sin dudas debía tener un fuerte dolor de cabeza, y bien merecido que se lo tenía.

- Ángela, mejor tráele a mi esposo algo para su dolor de cabeza, por favor -le pedí.

- Enseguida -respondió agarrando la bandeja y dirigiéndose a la cocina.

- Buenos días, James -usé un tono totalmente casual, aunque por dentro moría de ganas de ignorarlo, levantarme de allí e irme, pero no sería una brillante idea tampoco.

- Ojalá sean buenos para ti, Alice -usó ese tono totalmente frío y seco, y obviamente ignorándome casi por completo.

- ¿Qué hiciste anoche? - ¡qué mejor manera de hacerle empezar el día!

- No lo sé, ni importa ¿Y tú? -respondió cortante.

- Estoy segura de que no quieres escuchar un aburrido día de la vida de tu esposa, no pareces estar de buen humor esta mañana.

- Así es y mejor alístate, esta noche tenemos un evento.

- ¿Un evento? -lo admito, eso me tomó por sorpresa.

- Sí, una cena y baile del círculo de empresarios socios, asistirán los mas adinerados de todo el estado -dijo indiferentemente, pero noté molestia en su voz.

- Está bien -por su expresión no me animé a decir nada más.

- Pasaré a las 8:30 p.m

- ¿Acaso te vas?

- ¡Tengo cosas que hacer, Alice!

Dicho esto se encaminó a la cocina, regresó con una taza en sus manos y se tomó todo el contenido de esta de un sorbo; y se marchó por la puerta principal como si nada -y juraría que pude escuchar un "y más importante que tú" que ignoré- . Pero, ¿a dónde iba? ¡Era sábado en la mañana!

Como sea, traté de olvidar ese mal rato, me levanté de donde estaba sentada y con mi taza entre las manos entré en la cocina. Allí, Ángela se encontraba hablando por teléfono y al verme sonrió como si le acabaran de comunicar algo sumamente importante y esa gran sonrisa sólo podía significar una cosa.

- Claro, ya mismo te paso con ella -dijo Ángela antes de extenderme el inalámbrico el cual tomé sin dudar y me lo llevé al oído.

- ¿Hola?

-_ ¡Vaya!, no te notas alegre hermanita_ -esa voz, ¡No puedo creerlo!.

- ¡Edward! -exclamé y automáticamente mi felicidad aumento y casi que lloré de la emoción.

- _Si hermana, el mismo ¿estás bien?_ -sonó realmente preocupado.

- Claro Eddie ¿por qué estaría mal? -me dolió mentirle pero por suerte mi voz sonó totalmente normal.

-_ Nada, olvídalo ¿qué tal va tu matrimonio Allie?_ -¡No me podía estar preguntando eso en serio!

- Bien, todo es...perfecto, Eddie.

- _Alice, primero que todo soy tu hermano, no puedes mentirme y segundo sé que algo anda mal, lo he sentido desde hace un tiempo, así que dime qué sucede._

- Edward, todo está bien, sabes que te lo diría de no ser así, ahora tú dime ¿A qué se debe el honor de tu llamada? -el bufó pero por lo menos me escapé de mas preguntas molestas.

- _¿Acaso tengo que tener algún motivo especial para llamar a mi hermanita?_

- Siendo tu...sí, definitivamente sí.

- _Está bien, esta bien, me descubriste, sólo te diré que pronto viajaremos a verte._

- ¿Viajaremos? Edward! ¿Acaso es lo que creo?

-_ Sí Allie, me animé._

- ¡Ay Eddie! No me digas más pero prepárate para un interrogatorio ¿cuando vendrán?

-_ Pronto... Allie, debo irme pero te llamaré luego ¿de acuerdo?_

- Más te vale que lo hagas hermanito.

-_ Así será, nos vemos Allie_ -y colgó.

Eso me emocionó mucho, por fin mi preciado hermano me visitaría y no vendría solo -por lo que James se tendría que comportar si es que estaría en casa- sino que se le había declarado a esa chica que me contaba que lo volvía loco desde hace algunos meses. ¡Ese es mi hermano!

Esa noticia me alegró notablemente el día y ahora que había terminado de hablar con Edward ¿Qué haría? No había muchas opciones así que invité a Ángela a ir de compras, de todos modos tenía que ir para elegir un vestido formal para la noche.

Pasamos buena parte del día en el centro comercial mas cercano y visitando las mejores tiendas de marcas reconocidas que había en esta parte de Nueva York y que no eran pocas. El centro era un total caos de gente, autos, taxis, gritos y bocinazos. Por lo que llegamos a casa como a las 6 de la tarde, cansadas y con frío. Lo que planeábamos era tomar una taza de algo caliente y hacer algunos deberes de la casa. Pero todo esto se vino abajo cuando al entrar nos encontramos con James en el sofá mirándonos fijamente y con una expresión total de odio en su rostro ¿Pero qué le pasaba?

Fulminó a Ángela con la mirada y ella pudo notarlo.

- Fuera -masculló y ella, agachó la mirada, tomó las bolsas y salió de la sala.

- ¿Qué sucede? -pregunté en voz baja, aunque sosteniéndole la mirada.

- ¿Dónde estabas?

- De compras.

- Sí claro, y yo nací ayer Alice.

- ¿No creerás que te estoy mintiendo?

- No me interesa, tengo algo mejor en lo que gastar mi tiempo que discutiendo contigo.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

No obtuve respuesta hablada, él sólo se limitó a levantarse con la mirada de odio fijada en mí, me tomó fuertemente del brazo y me arrastró casi escaleras arriba, hacia nuestra habitación supuse. Traté de zafarme porque me estaba haciendo daño pero pareció no importarle y apretó aún más su agarre hasta que entramos a la habitación.

Sin mediar palabra me arrojó fuertemente sobre la cama. Bueno, si lo que quería era sexo, no hacía falta que lo pidiera, después de todo era su esposa pero podría ser más sutil ¿verdad? Pero no, el muy...malnacido, no sólo me obligaba de esta manera a estar con él, sino que también tuvo que romper mi linda remera morada y dejar mis pantalones a medio bajar y como si fuera poco -ademas de retener mis manos sobre mi cabeza con una de las suyas y ni siquiera besarme- , me golpeó gritándome que ¿qué había hecho anoche y a dónde había ido?

¡Así que el muy...mi esposo, creía que realmente la noche anterior había estado con algún amante! ¿Se había vuelto demente o que demonios le sucedía?

El primer golpe fue levemente suave en mi mejilla derecha.

- ¡James, detente! ¡Ya basta!

Pero no hubo caso, repitió la acción como dos o tres veces más en mi mejilla derecha -la cual sentía arder-, luego se puso de pié a un lado de la cama, se acomodó los pantalones, buscó algo en el armario y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

- 8:30, ni un minuto más -sentenció y salió de la habitación de un portazo.

No tenía las fuerzas necesarias para hacer más que acomodar mi ropa, en realidad, solamente subí mis jeans y los abroché; y allí me quedé durante un buen rato, mitigando mentalmente mi dolor físico. Pero el tiempo nunca estaría de mi lado y al parecer la suerte tampoco, porque cuando volví a la realidad al mirar el reloj ya eran las 8.00 en punto.

No tenía ya nada más que hacer, me dí una ducha rápida y me puse el vestido negro de manga tres cuarto que me llegaba pocos centímetros arriba de las rodillas en cuanto terminé de secarme el cabello. Me senté en mi escritorio, abrí la caja que contenía mis cosméticos y me miré en el gran espejo que tenía frente a mí. Mi mejilla estaba levemente roja, no quería imaginarme cómo estaría mañana y cómo se notaría al tener mi piel más pálida de lo normal. Me maquillé como pude para que se viera lo menos llamativo posible y precedí a peinarme. Cuando estaba colocando la última de las horquillas que mantenían fijo mi peinado pude percatarme de las marcas que habían dejado sus dedos en mis muñecas. ¡Maldita sea! Por suerte no me dolía porque había aprendido a canalizar el dolor desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero esto ¡se notaba demasiado! Aunque no quedara muy adecuado con el vestido que tenía puesto, me vi casi obligada a amontonar pulseras plateadas y negras en mis muñecas, tratando así de ocultar la marcas que ya eran bastante notorias. Ya casi era la hora y yo estaba "lista".

_-Sí claro, Alice_ -me dije a mí misma.

Presentía que esta no sería una buena noche, algo dentro de mí me lo decía y ya había comenzado a comprobarlo.

* * *

**¿Qué opinan de este maldito psicópata? jajajaja ¿Qué pasará en la fiesta? ¿quien será la compañera de Edward? ¿Aparecerá Jasper?...quizá hay muchas mas preguntas por responder aun ajaja y pronto se les contestará.**

**Lo que sí, les adelanto...la fiesta no llegará al menos en un capitulo más jajajajajaja**

**Ok. se aceptan ideas, criticas constructivas o destructivas,...lo q sea ;) espero sus Reviews**

**Besos!**


	4. Planes y Deseos

**Hola! les pido mil perdones pero he tenido un bloqueo mental importante! y muy poco tiempo x culpa del cole!**

**Aqui les dejo leer...Es cortito!**

* * *

Planes y Deseos:

Edward POV:

- Esto está tardando demasiado, Bella -dije un poco molesto por el gran retraso que estaba teniendo.

- Ya tranquilízate un poco Edward, llegaremos a tiempo - Bella no estaba muy segura al decir esto, lo noté.

- No puedo tranquilizarme, quiero llegar ya a Nueva York, la ansiedad.

- Lo sé, pero calma, no puedes hacer que todo salga siempre como quieres.

- Está bien, seguiremos esperando -soné mucho más molesto esta vez y me senté en una de las sillas a esperar por lo menos un aviso de que el avión llegaría pronto. Además de que nuestros demás acompañantes estaban atrasados. Me agarré la cabeza entre mis manos y, como dijo Bella, traté de calmarme.

- ¿Es tan malo como dices? -preguntó sentándose a mi lado.

- Temo que sea peor.

- Pero, si es cómo tu sabe llevarlo, ¿verdad?

- Bella, Alice es una mujer fuerte, pero sé que no lo puede manejar, aunque lo niegue.

- Bien, yo creo que ella sería sincera contigo, eres su único hermano.

- Sí, pero hace tanto tiempo que no hablamos del tema.

- No te lo ocultaría.

- No estoy segura de ello.

- Yo sí, ese es el problema.

- Tendrás tiempo para preguntarle, pero luego de la fiesta, ¿está bien?

- Chicos! Perdón por llegar tarde, el maldito taxi no avanzaba con tanto tráfico - no pude responderle a Bella porque nos interrumpió Emmett, típico.

- Hola Emm, ¿y Jasper? -dijo Bella.

- Aquí estoy, digamos que, Emmett se te olvido una maleta -habló Jasper llegando a donde estábamos, trayendo consigo dos maletas enormes, razón por la cual Emmett no traía ninguna.

- Lo siento -se disculpó Emmett agarrando su equipaje.

Todos se sentaron en las sillas que había en esa sala. Bella y Emmett hablaban sobre algo que no mi interesó escuchar, Jasper se puso a leer un libro, estoy seguro que más que leer ese libro estaba pensando y usaba el libro para disimularlo, muy típico de él; y yo, me dediqué a mirar el cartel de los avisos de vuelos cada medio minuto. Pensaba en Alice, mi única y más pequeña hermana, hacía tiempo que no la veía, como tres años atrás la había visitado y la llamaba al menos una vez por semana. Pero esta vez debía viajar a verla por varios motivos: primero, quería presentarle a Bella; segundo, sé que algo está ocultándome; tercero, negocios. Pero lo más importante es que la extrañaba, además de que en una semana sería su cumpleaños número 24, y sólo nos teníamos a nosotros mismos, es decir, si bien ella tiene a ese infeliz de James y yo a Bella, al no tener nuestros padres y haber tenido que cuidarnos y mantenernos mucho tiempo por nosotros mismos, nos considerábamos muy unidos. Me pregunto que pensarían nuestros padres si hubieran llegado a verla casada, quizá se hubieran alegrado pero al enterarse el con quién, lo hubieran desaprobado. Lamentablemente yo no pude hacer nada para impedir que se casara, se la notaba muy enamorada y ahora...ahora no estaba bien, algo iba mal y sé que me mintió cuando la llamé.

James, ese maldito estafador que se quedó con la empresa de mi padre y del padre de Jasper, ¿casualidad que los dos murieran en el mismo accidente con sus respectivas esposas? No lo creo. Tanto Jasper como yo siempre supimos que el padre de James y él mismo eran los que habían provocado ese "accidente" , sin embargo no le mencionamos esto a nadie, en realidad, lo descubrimos un tiempo después ya que ni yo ni Jasper nos conocíamos hasta que entablamos una amistad en un congreso de nuevos empresarios. Poco tiempo después descubrimos que mi padre había sido el socio del suyo y que a la muerte de ambos, el padre de James se había quedado con toda la empresa. Por lo que planeamos que, uniendo nuestras nuevas pequeñas empresas podríamos hacerle frente a la suya y recuperar lo que nos pertenecía por derecho. Desgraciadamente, y si bien logramos pronto que nuestra compania fuera un éxito, James nos ganó de mano casándose con mi hermana. Pero de todos modos no le permitimos entrar a nuestra sociedad, no éramos ni somos tan ingenuos como para hacerlo. De esto hacía ya al menos unos siete años, cuando sólo éramos jóvenes de 18 y 19 años con deseos de grandeza e incluso venganza. Y ahora tendríamos nuestra oportunidad, al hacernos socios de Emmett y fusionar ambas empresas comenzamos a pertenecer al círculo de empresarios mas destacado de toda Nueva York.

- Edward -dijeron a mi lado, miré hacia dónde provenía la voz y claro, era Jasper.

- ¿Que?

- ¿Estás seguro de que él estará presente?

- Lo estoy.

- No veo la hora de ver su expresión.

- Lo mismo digo.

- Chicos! -exclamó Emmett eufórico.

- ¿Qué? -dijimos los tres al unísono.

- Ya está listo el avión para abordar.

Miramos al cartel y nos dimos con que tenía razón.

Cada vez faltaba menos tiempo para ver a Alice y aún menos para enfrentar a James. Pero todo a su debido tiempo.

* * *

**Bien, fue muy cortito lo sé! eso xq es un anticipo a lo q sucederá en la fiesta! ok ok me voy**

**PD: Dejen un Review Pleaseeeeeeeeee :)**

**Besotes!**


	5. Presentaciones

**MILLONES DE PERDONES POR NO PUBLICAR ANTES, LO QUE PASA ES QUE EL COLE ESTA LLENÁNDOME DE COSAS! **

**ACEPTO TIRONES DE PELO, TOMATES, HUEVOS, LO Q SEA! AJAJAJJAA**

* * *

Presentaciones:

Cuando llegó la hora que James me había indicado, bajé hacia la puerta y esperé fuera unos minutos.

Vi un auto estacionar en el frente de las casa y algo dentro de mí se encendió. Una rabia impensada, porque el tonto de mi esposo no había venido a recogerme él mismo, sino que había mandado a alguien. ¿Dónde demonio estaba? Parecía que se le había empezado a hacer costumbre últimamente. Enojada caminé hasta el auto y alguien desde dentro bajó el vidrio del lado Rosalie.

Seguramente su novio Royce la había mandado a buscarme y él se había ido con James. ¿A caso no le molestaba que hiciera eso? Era su novio, se supone que debería ir con ella. Los cuatro juntos en su defecto. Por suerte, al verla el enojo que sentía se me pasó casi por completo y me relajé pensado que, al menos, pasaría un buen momento antes d encontrarme con James y soportar su mal humor. Eso, sin contar lo que podría suceder al regresar a casa más tarde.

—Rose, ¿Qué haces aquí? —soné perfectamente calmada.

—Sube Alice que hace frío —me dijo.

—Bien, ¿James y Royce?—le pregunté.

—Tenían unas cosas que organizar antes de irnos, nos encontrarán allá… ¿Estás bien? —cuando Rose preguntó eso, me pregunté que gesto tendría mi rostro.

—Sí Rose, estoy bien. Gracias por preguntar.

Seguimos conversando sobre nuestros días y planes durante el transcurso del camino hacia la fiesta. Le conté de la llamada de Edward y de las compras que habíamos hecho con Ángela, y también sobre que ella había renunciado. Por supuesto, excluí los detalles de mi amado esposo. Pero, también pareció que ella lo supuso o algo, ya que no tocó ese tema en ningún momento. Y me contó sobre sus nuevos diseños en los que había estado trabajando en la semana. Tendríamos que juntarnos para armar el proyecto y presentarlo.

Rose era mi mejor amiga, desde niña. Habíamos crecido juntas, ya que nuestros padres eran socios de la misma empresa y nuestras madres eran mejores amigas. Recuerdo que ella tenía un hermano con el que siempre peleaban. Nosotras éramos un dúo raro, ella alta y rubia, parecía una modelo; yo más baja y de cabello negro. Físicamente como el agua y el aceite, pero compartíamos la mayoría de gustos, tanto en la moda cómo en el trabajo, música, etc. Aún me preguntaba cómo ella terminó de novia con Royce, él es un imbécil con todas las letras y en mayúscula, por algo se convirtieron en mejores amigos y socios con James. Pero, al menos no la golpeaba ni la maltrataba como James hacía conmigo.

Rosalie estaba preciosa, llevaba su cabello suelto y largo en ondas que le llegaban hasta la cintura más o menos, un vestido de un verde muy oscuro de diseño encantador y zapatos altísimos a juego con su vestido.

Llegamos al lugar dónde se llevaba a cabo la fiesta. Una mansión alquilada exclusivamente para la ocasión. La decoración de todo el lugar era perfecta, incluso la del jardín, que contaba con una gran y hermosa fuente en el centro. Junto con Rosalie nos bajamos del auto agradeciéndole al chofer y procedimos a entrar juntas hacia el salón. Buscamos con la vista a James y a Royce mientras recorríamos todo, pero no estaban. Entonces le preguntamos a algunos meseros si los habían visto pero todos nos dieron como respuesta que no. Por lo que decidimos conducirnos a nuestra mesa luego de recibir algunos saludos. Ya comenzaba a cansarme tanta formalidad y falsedad de parte de la mayoría de los presentes. Realmente no estaba preocupándome por la ausencia de James ni siquiera deseaba que llegara, que tardara todo el tiempo que quisiera. Por el momento, estaba muy concentrada analizando la decoración del salón y los vestidos de las presentes para basarme en ellos a la hora de hacer nuevos diseños. Por lo menos, en eso estaba cuando Susan llegó a saludarme y a preguntarme sobre James. Era casi una anciana, no podía negarme a hablar con ella y mucho menos responder con evasivas. Sólo dejé que ella se cansara de preguntarme cosas, y por suerte, lo hizo rápido.

—No puede ser verdad —oí decir a Rose a mi lado cuando yo terminaba de hablar con Susan.

— ¿Qué sucede Rose? —le dije mirando hacia dónde ella mantenía fija la vista. Había dos hombres y una mujer castaña que en ese momento nos daban la espalda, los hombres iban muy elegantemente vestidos, y uno era rubio, mientras que el otro de cabello negro y rizado. No reconocí a ninguno.

—Alice, el de cabello negro, es perfecto. Sé que tengo novio pero…es hermoso.

—Rosalie, ya compórtate, mira si la chica que está con ellos es su novia —mientras yo le decía esto los tres se dieron vuelta y nos miraron ¿sonrientes?

Entonces, Rosalie salió corriendo hacia allí. Estaba a punto de ir tras ella cuando una mano se apoyó sobre mi hombro. Me di vuelta inmediatamente y casi caigo al suelo de la sorpresa cuando lo vi.

— ¡Edward! —casi grité y lo abracé fuertemente. Sentí muchas miradas fijas en nosotros pero no me importó en absoluto.

—Hola Alice, te extrañé mucho, hermana.

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste que vendrías hoy? ¿Cuándo llegaron? ¿Dónde está tu novia? Perdón por tantas preguntas —le dije luego de soltarlo. Estaba saltando de la emoción, ¡Mi hermano estaba aquí!

—Tranquila, ven, las presentaré.

* * *

**aun asi es muy corto lo sientooooooooooo**

**Dejen RW pleaseee!**


	6. ¿Bella? ¿Rosalie y suhermano?

**Holaaaa! Muchisimas gracias x los Reviews! y aqui les dejo el cap siguiente, lo invento mientras escribo ahora asi q espero q salga largo! ajaja **

**Besos!**

* * *

¿Bella? ¿Rosalie y su...hermano?

Literalmente, me colgué del brazo de Edward y avanzamos entre la multitud hacia donde, se suponía, estaba su novia. Estaba muy emocionada, este día había mejorado de una manera increíble. Admito que también tenia un poco de ganas de golpearlo fuertemente en la cabeza por no haberme dicho antes que hoy vendría. Pero, después de todo parece que logró su cometido, sorprenderme. Así es, mi hermanito pocas veces a lo largo de su vida había logrado sorprenderme. Soy menor que él en edad, pero la intuición femenina que poseo es asombrosa.

Aproveché el momento para hacer dos cosas. Primero, examinar que la vestimenta de mi hermano sea la adecuada, no es que él no sepa vestirse, pero ciertas veces le ha errado. Y segundo, para saborear el momento en que todas las adolescentes posaban la mirada en nosotros. Parece una tontería, pero, cuando yo tenía su edad —unos 7 años atrás quizá— hacía exactamente lo mismo. Sin embargo, este momento era especial porque cuando iba de la mano de James a algún sitio no me podía encontrar feliz, en cambio ahora, estaba rebosante de alegría y ver sus rostros de sorpresa me daba gracia.

Cada paso que dábamos era un paso más cerca al momento en que conocería, de una vez por todas, a la chica que traía loco a mi hermano. Anteriormente, no me había percatado de algo, ¿Dónde se había metido Rosalie?.

No me dí cuenta de que habíamos atravesado casi todo el salón hasta que Edward se detuvo. Lo miré y estaba sonriendo. Algo que imité.

—Alice, te presento a Isabella Swan —un momento, ¿dijo Isabella Swan? ¡No puede ser cierto!

Mientras ese pensamiento pasaba por mi muy enredada mente, ella se dio vuelta y nos miró claramente avergonzada. Estaba roja como un tomate. Y detrás de ella vi a Rose, abrazada al hombre rubio que había visto antes, y a su lado el de cabello oscuro, que para mi sorpresa, era bastante alto. Me sentí un duende al ver su altura.

— ¿Alice Cullen? ¿Es una broma, Edward? —dijo ella, poniéndose más roja a casa segundo.

— No, ¿qué ocurre aquí? —la voz de Edward me hizo reír, realmente no tenía la menor idea de nada. Me adelanté un paso hacia ella antes de hablar.

— ¡Bells! ¡No puedo creerlo, de veras que eres tú! —quizá me propasé gritando un poco. Pero ni me importa. ¡Es increíble que sea Bella!

— Allie, si soy yo —dijo mientras nos abrazábamos. Hacía ya mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos. ¿Quién dice que el destino no existe?

— Un momento, ¿ustedes se conocen? —Edward, comienza a correr.

— ¿Por qué demonios no me dijiste que tu novia era Bella? —le reproché.

— Chicas, no estoy entendiendo nada.

— Edward, ¿recuerdas la vez que te conté que tenía una amiga que hacia algunos años que no veía? —le recordó.

— Si.

— Pues, era tu hermana y jamás mencionaste su nombre —dijo Bella, riéndose. La expresión de mi hermano era insuperable.

— Entonces, ustedes se conocen —concluyó. ¡Uh, que rápido que sacas conclusiones bobo!

— Fuimos las mejores amigas hasta un año después del secundario —le comuniqué.

— Hasta que mis padres se separaron y mi madre me llevó junto con mi hermano a Europa —agregó Bells.

— Eso me sucede por no haber querido conocer a las amigas de mi hermanita —declaró Edward, ya riéndose por lo tonto de la situación.

— Espera...no me digas que el oso que está ahí atrás es Emmett —dije señalándolo. Se ve que me escuchó, porque automáticamente se dio vuelta y sonrió ampliamente al reconocerme. Estaba enorme.

— ¿A quién tratas de oso? —dijo acercándose y haciendo a un lado a su hermana para pasar.

— A ti, a quien más, oso.

— Sigues tan duende de jardín como siempre Allie —golpe bajo. Bien, Emmett, gracias por el cumplido.

— Duende que aún puede ganarte en todo.

— Es genial verte de nuevo, te extrañamos enana —dijo y me abrazó. Bien, el término de oso se le aplicaba a la perfección. Me dejó sin aire.

— Intenta no dejarme sin hermana, Emmett —escuché decir a Edward.

— Y a mí, sin cuñada —agregó Bella.

— Lo siento enana —dijo el oso, soltándome y riendo.

— No te preocupes, ¡estás enorme!

— Y tú bajita.

— ¡Emmett! —dijimos Edward, Bella y yo al mismo tiempo.

Reímos los tres.

En ese momento se nos acercó Rosalie.

— ¿¡Cómo pueden hacernos esto a Alice y a mí¡?

— ¿Qué? —dijo Emmett.

— Lo siento Rosalie, queríamos sorprenderlas, en parte —aclaró Edward.

— Lo lamentamos hermana —dijo el rubio acercándose. Bien, no lo reconocí, ¿quién demonios era?

— Edward y Jasper, tengan en claro que son unos idiotas —dijo Rosalie, riendo entre lágrimas.

¿Jasper? Con razón no lo reconocí, era el hermano de Rosalie, con el que siempre peleaban pero pocas, muy pocas veces había visto.

Todos nos dimos cuenta de las miradas que recibíamos de parte de muchos de los invitados. Por lo que procedimos a sentarnos en una mesa. Yo me ubiqué junto a Emmett. El orden sería así, desde mi derecha: Edward, Bella, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett y yo.

Nos trajeron la comida de entrada y luego de hablar un poco entre todos, recordando muy buenos momentos juntos, se nos acabó la fiesta. Al menos para mí, ya que Rose se fue para otro lado y no la vi.

Estábamos hablando sobre dónde iban a hospedarse, al parecer, habían comprado una casa en la ciudad. Iban a quedarse por un tiempo indefinido. Luego comenzaron a hablar de negocios. Me aburría, así que me levanté y fui hacia el jardín. Ninguna de las chicas quiso acompañarme. Bueno, Bella porque estaba absorta con mi hermano, y Rose porque recibió una llamada y debió irse.

El jardín aunque estaba completamente hermoso, se encontraba vacío. Caminé hacia la fuente que se ubicaba en el centro de éste y me senté en un banco. Sentí unos pasos suaves detrás de mi y creí que se trataba de Bella. Sin embargo, cuando a persona pasó frente a mí y se sentó a mi lado, confirmé que no era ella, sino el hermano de Rosalie.

— ¿Te molesto? —habló a los segundos de sentarse, mirando fijamente hacia la fuente.

— No, en absoluto.

— Edward está preocupado por ti —declaró.

— No debería.

— Yo creo que sí.

— No entiendo de qué hablas.

— Quizá Edward no lo haya visto pero yo sí —afirmó mirándome fijamente. Hasta ese momento no había notado el azul de sus ojos. Alice, ¿qué dices? ¿Qué le sucedía?

— ¿Ver qué? —estaba comenzando a exasperarme tanto misterio.

Él no dijo nada, sólo sacó las manos de sus bolsillos y tomó mi muñeca, corrió un poco las pulseras dejando a la vista las marcas que tanto deseaba ocultar.

— Esto.

Ya me había descubierto, ¿y ahora qué?

— No se lo digas a Edward.

— ¡Alice! ¿dónde mierda estabas? ¡Me harté de buscarte, vamos a casa! —¡maldita sea! James no podía ser menos inoportuno.

Conocía perfectamente a mi esposo, y realmente no quería que malinterpretara todo, por lo que me levanté casi de un salto del banco. Jasper me miró y luego giró a ver a James, antes de levantarse y pararse a mi lado. ¡Oh, no! La mirada que le, nos dio James fue...Dios!

— ¿¡Quién demonios eres tú!?

— Un viejo amigo —respondió tranquilamente.

— Podrías hacer el favor de alejarte de mi esposa —le dijo agarrándome del brazo y arrastrándome hacia dentro del salón y siguiendo hasta la calle.

— ¿Qué sucede? Aún no me he despedido de...

— ¡No me importa!, debemos irnos ahora.

Lancé una última mirada hacia la mesa donde estábamos todos. Edward, Bella y Emmett mi observaban desde allí son sorpresa en sus rostros, y Jasper estaba en la puerta hacia el jardín, sólo deseaba que no dijera absolutamente nada a mi hermano, o Rosalie se quedaría sin hermano.

* * *

**Bien, estoy odiando a James! jajaajajaja Creo que un poco más largo que el anterior salió jajajaja**

**Les comunico que próximamente estaré publicando una nueva historia. "Conflictos de Amor" en la que tendremos como protagonistas a esta hermosa pareja! Es como una adaptación de mi propia historia original, que es d bells y eddie jajaajja**

**Espero Reviews!**

**Besooooooos!**


	7. El inicio de los problemas

**Emmmm...no sé qué decir...boeee, los dejo con la historia mejor jajjajaja**

* * *

El inicio de los problemas.

James se encargó de arrastrarme hacia la salida, y al llegar a esta noté que no nos conducíamos al auto, sino que hacia la esquina de la estancia. Al llegar allí vi a Rosalie, estaba discutiendo con Royce. Mientras nos acercábamos a donde se encontraban intenté escuchar algo de lo que decían, pero al vernos, ellos se callaron. La mirada de Rosalie me mostraba que estaba furiosa y, en cierta parte yo también lo estaba. Bien, esto no tenia buena pinta. ¿Qué se traían ellos entre manos?

— James, ¿qué sucede?

— Ahora no, Alice —me respondió.

— Pero..

— No accederá —interrumpió Royce. Miré a James y su expresión notaba una gran furia contenida. Estaba totalmente perdida, me ocultaban algo y nadie parecía dispuesto a explicarme.

— ¿Qué haremos entonces? —le preguntó mi esposo.

— Supongo que buscar por otros medios, tengo una idea. Ahora, en ya sabes dónde —le dijo Royce. Parecían estar hablando en código, en realidad eso era precisamente lo que hacían.

— Está bien, no quiero cometer errores —respondió.

— Rosalie, cielo, por favor vete con Alice. Luego hablaremos de la escena en casa —automáticamente me di cuenta de que algo había pasado entre ellos, y dudaba que Rose fuera a contarme de ello.

— Vamos, Alice, regresemos a la fiesta —me dijo Rose, mientras pasaba delante de mí con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, clara señal de que estaba muy molesta.

La seguí sin chistar luego de que James casi me empujara a seguirla y él se alejaba a grandes pasos con Royce.

— Rosalie, ¿me puedes explicar qué sucedió?

— Sólo es un problema entre nosotros, Alice, tu no te preocupes.

— Rose, sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

— Lo sé, pero, en serio... Cuando llegue su momento y saque mis dudas, te lo contaré todo.

Bien, insistir no iba a funcionar. No deseaba incomodar a Rose más de lo que ya estaba, por lo que la seguí de nuevo hacia la fiesta. Sentí la inminente necesidad de pensar y, extrañamente, necesitaba hablar con el hermano de Rosalie para averiguar si había dicho algo a Edward. Espero que no.

En cuanto entramos dirigí mi mirada hacia la mesa donde habíamos estado todos hablando anteriormente, y los vi. Alejados del lugar, un poco más atrás, Jasper y Edward estaban hablando. Ambas expresiones eran muy serias. _¡Oh, no! ¡Por favor, que no lo haya dicho!_ No podía arriesgarme a un interrogatorio, aunque por dentro me moría de curiosidad por saber si había hablado o no. Por unos cuantos minutos me quedé helada en mi lugar y sólo reaccioné cuando me di cuenta de que Rose se había acercado a la mesa y seguido de largo a interrumpir a su hermano. Ella, a mi parecer, solicitó hablar con Edward ya que se alejaron un poco más. En ese instante fue en el que me di cuenta de que me encontraba parada como estatua en medio del salón. Bien, estaba hecha un ramo de nervios. No sabía qué hacer, si volvía a la mesa corría el riesgo de que se me viniera encima un interrogatorio y, si no iba allí, no tenía mas opción que regresar al jardín y esperar la hora de estar más calmada e irme a casa.

Eso hice, crucé a la mayor velocidad posible hacia el jardín, intentando no correr y, principalmente, no llamar atención alguna. Una vez que crucé la puerta fui derecho hacia el fondo del jardín, donde había un banco bastante más alejado de los demás. Ese lugar me serviría para pensar sin ser demasiado obvia. Había pocas posibilidades de que alguien más cruzara todo el esplendoroso jardín para ir a ver qué hacía una chica sentada tan lejos. Era el plan perfecto, dentro de las posibilidades que tenía a mano.

Cuando llegué hasta el banco, casi me desplomé sobre él. No estaba cansada, aunque los tacones estaban ejerciendo cierta presión. Mi cansancio era mental. Estaba sumamente cansada de que todos me escondieran cosas, se negaran a decírmelas o simplemente me ignoraran. Demasiado había tenido en casa ese día. En realidad, demasiado había pasado desde que me había casado con el muy tonto de James. Pero lo hecho, hecho estaba y no se podía volver atrás. Bueno, sí, si tenía en cuenta un divorcio. Pero, no me habían criado así y yo había prometido que me casaría para toda la vida. Tal vez, Ángela tenía razón cuando me decía que no teníamos hijos en común y que podría irme sin más. Sin embargo, sabía que quería a James, por algo me había casado con él ¿Verdad?. Aunque...pensándolo bien, nuestra relación había cambiado tanto, desde que nos casamos, él dejó de ser el chico romántico al que le encantaba hacerme reír. Ahora lo veía, todo eso había sido sólo un truco para que cayera en sus redes y le funcionó. Mierda.

Recordé algunas veces en las que James solía volver tarde del trabajo y en su ropa tenía perfume de mujer, y uno muy barato. Sí, quizá él me engañaba, pero ¿qué podía hacer yo contra eso? Ni siquiera tenía pruebas y sabía perfectamente lo que me sucedería si se lo decía. Y no tenía ganas de más.

— ¿En qué piensas? —esa voz. ¿Qué demonios hacía? El muy imbécil hermano de Rosalie me asustó. Alcé mi cabeza y él estaba parado delante de mi, mirándome fijamente otra vez. Instantáneamente sentí mis mejillas arder.

— Nada.

— Mientes muy mal.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —esquivé la respuesta que pensaba darle para no ser mal educada.

— Creo que yo había preguntado antes — dijo mientras se sentaba a mi lado. ¿Acaso no veía que el banco era más chico que los centrales y que no entraríamos ambos? Bueno, si entrábamos, pero lo mejor era guardar distancia y sentándose aquí lo que menos había entre nosotros era eso.

— Y respondí —quizá haya sido por el frío que hacía allí afuera, pero su calor me golpeó de lleno en cuanto se ubicó a mi lado._ Vamos, Alice, ya estás delirando._

— Bien, veo que no habrá respuestas concretas. Si te preocupa Edward, quiero decirte que no se lo dije, eso es algo que debes hacer tú.

— Gracias, Jasper.

— Si no se lo dices, hablaré.

No respondí, simplemente me callé. Así estuvimos unos instantes más. Sentí que empezaba a hacer más frió y el silencio en el que nos encontrábamos era sumamente incómodo.

— Tú no te acordabas de mi ¿verdad? —preguntó y a la vez, me sorprendió.

— No realmente.

— Es un lástima, yo me acuerdo de ti —eso me sorprendió mucho.

— Que pena.

— No lo es, realmente no haz cambiado demasiado.

— Gracias —¿qué mas podía responder? Sentía que estaba roja.

— No agradezcas. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

— Claro.

— ¿Porqué te casaste con él?

— Por el hecho que hace que cualquier mujer se case con un hombre —me enojó que se metiera en mis asuntos personales. Y mucho.

— Entonces, el amor, ¿no es cierto?

— Sí.

— Él no te ama, si lo hiciera no te maltrataría.

— Tú no sabes nada —realmente estaba molesta, ni siquiera mi hermano me había hablado en ese tono jamás. Atiné a levantarme pero no me dejó, sino que me detuvo agarrándome sutilmente del brazo. Demasiado delicado para lo que estaba acostumbrada. Su tacto fue...raro. Se sintió muy extraño y electrizante.

— Lo siento, no quise entrometerme de ese modo. Estás helada.

— No tengo frío.

— ¿Me disculpas?

— Esta bien —dije luego de un suspiro. No tenía más opción, supongo. Por lo que volví a sentarme.

Otro silencio incómodo. ¿Qué demonios sucedía? Estaba empezando a ponerme nerviosa, congelada y confundida.

De pronto, él se levantó y se plantó frente a mí.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— ¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudarte?

— ¿Ayudarme? No entiendo de qué hablas.

— Alice...no te mereces eso.

— Por favor, no.

—¿Alice? Debemos irnos, te quedarás en mi casa esta noche —dijo Rose apareciendo de alguna parte, qué suerte — ¿Jazz? ¿Qué hacen ustedes dos aquí?

— Nada —le respondió a su hermana.

— Bien, de todos modos los buscaba a ambos. Vamos, no te habrás creído que dejaría que mi hermanito no se instalara en mi casa.

— Rose, no tengo problema en quedarme en el hotel esta noche, mañana nos mudamos —le informó él.

— Mañana es un nuevo día, en este mismo instante los dos se vienen conmigo. Y no te preocupes por James, Alice, ellos me avisaron que tenían mucho trabajo por hacer y no regresarían. Bueno, en realidad me dijo que te arrastrara hasta mi casa.

— Rose, en serio, yo me voy al hotel —Esperen, ¿qué hermano se niega a ir a la casa de su hermana? Aquí me estaba perdiendo de algo, otra vez.

— ¿Quieres quedarte sin descendencia querido hermano? —una amenaza más la mirada fulminante que le dio Rose le hizo cambiar de opinión.

— No Rose, está bien.

— Así está mejor, vamos niños.

La seguimos sin chistar hacia dentro de salón.

* * *

**Bien...estoy inspirada jajaja la verdad es que debía actualizar antes de que se me fueran las ideas de la cabeza-creo, es posible que en el próximo capítulo nuestro lindo Jazzy haga algo q no se esperan..o si**

**Espero sus Reviews pleasee ajaja**

**Besooooooos!**


	8. Dime que no fue cierto

**Sé que me tardé horrores! Lo sientooooooooooooo**

**Review pleasee! :D**

* * *

Capítulo 7: Dime que no fue cierto.

Nos despedimos de Edward, Bella y Emmett. Aunque aún me encontraba un poco tensa por la charla que habíamos mantenido con Jasper y la salvadora interrupción de Rosalie, frente a los demás no lo demostré. Al menos, eso intenté y pareció funcionar. Lo menos conveniente era que mi hermano lo notase, con ocultarle lo sucedido me bastaba. Y, además, las muy infantiles bromas y algunos comentarios de Emmett ayudaron bastante. Lo que no me pasó para nada desapercibido, y era evidente, eran las miradas entre Rose y Emmett, creo que todos lo notamos. Ellos dos terminarían juntos, lo sé, hacen una pareja hermosa, se complementar a la perfección, pero estoy segura de que no les será nada fácil con Royce de por medio.

Luego de salir del lugar, en la entrada vimos que el auto ya estaba esperándonos. Pero sin su chofer, lo cual fue raro. Sin embargo, cuando Rose sonrió ampliamente lo supe. Seguramente ella misma le había pedido que se fuera. El valet le entregó las llaves y ella las tomó inmediatamente, y ahí comprobé mi teoría. Entonces, la discusión con Royce había sido muy seria.

—Vamos a casa... ¿Alice? —no fue hasta que me llamó que me di cuenta de que continuábamos parados fuera. Ella estaba caminando hacia el lugar del conductor, mientras que su hermano y yo la mirábamos.

— ¿Sí? —dije, como haya sido que me salió la voz.

—Pasaremos por tu casa así buscas un cambio de ropa para mañana...y, si no es mucho pedir, ¿podrías buscar algo para mi hermano? Si tenemos que ir al hotel no lo saco más de allí dentro.

—Gracias, Rosalie —dijo Jasper, obviamente, en tono sarcástico.

—Y sigo siendo buena contigo, hermanito. ¿Qué dices Allie?

—Claro Rose, no hay problema —dije emprendiendo camino hacia el auto.

Una vez me acomodé en el asiento trasero del lado derecho, Rose en el asiento del conductor y su hermano de acompañante, comenzamos el viaje hacia mi casa. El cual no fue muy largo por suerte. Amaba mis zapatos y el vestido, pero ya quería cambiarme, ponerme algo más cómodo; y sobretodo, ir a dormir. En poco tiempo llegamos al frente, sabía que Ángela ya no se encontraba en casa, pero había dejado todo en perfecto orden, al menos todo el frente se veía iluminado y ordenado. Rosalie detuvo el auto y me apresuré a bajar para entrar en la casa.

Entré. Las luces estaban encendidas, pero la casa vacía. Antes de subir por las escaleras me saqué mis zapatos y dejándolos al pie de las mismas, subí descalza. Llegué a la habitación y fui derecho a mi armario, de allí saqué un bolso de mano bastante amplio y tomé unos jeans, una blusa y unas botas altas, también mi vestimenta para dormir, que no era más que un albornoz color vino. Guardé todo allí dentro y me dirigí hacia la parte del armario donde tenía alguna ropa que le había comprado a James y a Edward, por suerte, ropa que James no había visto y que aún conservaba la etiqueta. Reí. Elegí las que creí que le irían bien a Jasper. Por algo había comprado un talle más y estaba dispuesta a dársela a mi hermano. Agarré un pijama de color negro, clásico, unas dos remeras, un sweeter, unos jeans, un par de medias y unas zapatillas. _Que entrometida, cómo si supiera cuánto calzaba._ De todos, esas zapatillas no eran de James, sino para Edward y dudo que calzara diferente. Una vez guardado todo incluso mi cepillo de dientes, bajé y agarré mi abrigo largo.

Pensé en ir al baño de invitados a cambiarme. Caminé hacia el cuarto y de la nada escuché risas. Al acercarme un poco más noté que provenían del estudio de James. Me detuve frente a una de las puertas del estudio de mi esposo y miré por la línea fina que dejaba observar hacia dentro al estar las puertas mal cerradas. Vi de quiénes se trataba. James y Royce, cada uno de ellos con una mujer sentada en su regazo. Mi maldito esposo con una pelirroja y Royce, el imbécil novio de mi mejor amiga con una castaña.

La ira me inundó, pero no hice nada, sólo me volví sobre mis talones y hacia la sala principal. Me coloqué el abrigo y los zapatos antes de salir casi corriendo pero sin hacer ruidos. No sabía si sorprenderme o no. Simplemente era algo que me esperaba tarde o temprano.

Salí tratando de parecer lo más normal posible hacia fuera, cerré con llave la puerta y me subí nuevamente al auto.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó Rose.

_"No Rose, entra a ver a tu novio con esa perra castaña en sus rodillas"_

—Sí —mentí, pero me creyó.

—Bien, entonces vamos a casa.

Su entusiasmo era palpable, pero mi ira también. Estaba total y completamente furiosa, aunque sabía disimularlo muy bien. Era extraño, hasta notaba que las malditas marcas de mis muñecas ardían. En el transcurso del camino hasta la casa de Rosalie, nadie pronunció palabra alguna y si lo hicieron no lo escuché, iba demasiado metida en mis pensamientos y miseria. Por lo menos, fue así que el auto se detuvo y entró al garaje.

—No sé ustedes, pero estoy agotada...Jazz, te vas al cuarto dónde vas siempre y Alice, al cuarto de al lado ¿Entendido? —no era un pregunta, esa era un orden.

—Si Rose, entendido —dije esbozando una falsa sonrisa.

—Genial, descansen, me voy a acostar —se sacó los zapatos y casi corrió hacia su habitación.

— ¿Alice? —escuché decir a Jasper.

— ¿Eh?

—No quiero molestar, pero...lo que te pidió Rose para mí... —se lo veía nervioso, eso me sacó un poco del torbellino de mis pensamientos y reí por su gesto.

—No te preocupes, aquí está —levanté el bolso, aún riendo.

—Al menos te hice reír, bien... ¿vamos? —dijo, señalando hacia donde estaban las habitaciones.

—Claro.

Caminé delante de él hasta los cuartos y me detuve, me di vuelta y entré a su habitación.

—Espero que algo de esto te sirva —dije sacando las cosas del bolso y dejándolas sobre la cama. Él las agarró y las miraba.

—Al parecer sí, gracias Alice, pero...

—¿Pero?

—Esto está nuevo, no deberías de haberlo traído.

—Creo haber dicho que no te preocupes —lo regañé intentando no reír.

—Te haré caso... ¿podemos hablar? —otra vez no, por favor.

— ¿De qué?

—En el auto estabas tensa constantemente, lo noté...dime, ¿qué sucedió dentro de tu casa? —su voz era dulce, o al menos así lo tomé. ¿Cómo lo había notado? y ¿Por qué estaba pensando que su voz era dulce?

—No sucedió nada.

—Mientes.

—Y si aún así hubiera sucedido algo, no te lo diría.

—Sigues mintiendo.

— ¿Por qué crees saber cuando miento?

—Aunque no lo creas, te conozco más de lo que parece —claro, de seguro lo tengo escrito en la frente.

—No me sorprende, eres el hermano de mi mejor amiga, la cual es bastante habladora.

—No es ella...Alice, yo...

—Me voy, y no quiero volver a hablar de ello, olvídalo Jasper.

Escuché que estaba por decir algo, pero salí rápido del cuarto y me dirigí al mío. Maldita sea, estaban al lado._ Bueno, ¡basta!_ me gritaba mentalmente mientras me cambiaba el vestido por mi ropa de cama.

Esperaba dormir, pero se me hacía imposible. Muchas cosas habían pasado este día, y mi mente parecía dispuestas a analizar una por una. La más importante era, ¿le debo decir a Rosalie lo que vi o no? Es decir, sabía que la relación de ella con Royce iba de mal en peor, y ahora con la aparición de Emmett, las cosas iban a cambiar y deseaba profundamente que fueran para bien. En cuanto a mi situación, Edward no podía enterarse de nada que yo no le dijera, y para mi mala suerte, era Jasper quien sabía lo suficiente. Y James, estaba muy contrariada por la situación, si le decía algo, iba a irme muy mal y lo sabía, pero si no decía nada y dejaba que las cosas siguieran su rumbo tal y como estaban, también me perjudicaba a mí misma. No quería vivir engañada en mi propia cara, pero debía admitir que lo venía haciendo desde hacía mucho tiempo. Estos eran los momentos en los que extrañaba demasiado a mis padres, sobretodo a mi madre, ella sabría que decirme y sería un apoyo absoluto.

Si seguía acostada no me dormiría jamás, por lo que quizá lo mejor fuera agotar lo que restaba de mi energía haciendo algo. Me levanté y salí de la habitación. Todo estaba en pleno silencio, por lo que me fui a la cocina y empecé a leer unas revistas. No sirvió de mucho, mi mente seguía pensando y minutos después me encontraba llorando.

No sé en qué momento sucedió, pero sentí unos brazos rodearme desde atrás, pero no podía dejar de llorar. Estaba débil, tanto física como mentalmente.

—Déjame ayudarte, Alice —su voz, ¿era una mala broma?

—Déjame sola, Jasper.

—No.

—Por favor —seguía llorando, pero mi giré y soltándome de su abrazo me bajé del taburete y lo miré.

—No, no lo haré.

— ¿Qué es lo que demonios quieres de mi?

No obtuve una respuesta. Al menos, no por habla. Él me tomó de los brazos, muy suavemente y me atrajo hacia si. Me miraba fijamente y yo hacía lo mismo aunque las lágrimas seguían cayendo de mis ojos.

—Depende lo que puedas darme.

—Déjame, debo ir a dormir.

—Sólo quiero ayudarte Alice, siempre quise hacerlo.

—¿De qué hablas?

De pronto, una de sus manos se encontraba en mi mejilla y rápidamente pero a la vez muy suave, posó sus labios sobre los míos. ¿Cómo explicarlo? La palabra dulce, quedaba corta. Era muy cálido, tierno, y no lo sé, quizá fuera por la debilidad interior que sentía, pero no resistí corresponder a ese beso, el cual fue en aumento a la misma medida que el lío de mi mente fue disminuyendo. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Estaba cediendo a él, engañando a mi esposo a quien, a pesar de todo había prometido ser fiel. Y además, estaba disfrutando de ello, más de lo creía.

* * *

**No se preocupen, la escena sigue en el próximo capi! **

**Qué les pareció?**

**Dejen comentario, se las adora!**

**BESOOOOOOOOOOOS!**


End file.
